


Presente perfecto

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supongo que por toda esa cosa de salvar sus celestiales culos, los dioses decidieron que yo era un buen chico y que me merecía un premio, porque mi vida ha sido mucho mejor desde que terminó todo el tema Kronos-se-quiere-cargar-el-Universo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presente perfecto

La realidad es que cuando eres un mestizo no puedes pedirle mucho a la vida. Nada, para ser más exactos. Ya si llegas a cumplir veinte años y tienes todas las partes del cuerpo donde deberían estar debes considerarte afortunado.

Supongo que por toda esa cosa de salvar sus celestiales culos, los dioses decidieron que yo era un buen chico y que me merecía un premio, porque mi vida ha sido mucho mejor desde que terminó todo el tema Kronos-se-quiere-cargar-el-Universo.

Bueno, ‘mejor’… todo lo ‘mejor’ que puede ser la vida de un mestizo, no vaya a ser que el resto de la prole se ponga celosa.

Tengo veinticuatro años y estudio Mitología en la Universidad de New York. Al final, tener que aprenderme toda la genealogía mítica si me está sirviendo de algo.

Vivo en un departamento cerca de lo de mi madre y Paul, con quienes ceno casi todas las noches. Conseguí empleo como asistente de cátedra en la Universidad, así que estoy ganando un sueldo nada despreciable. Incluso me pude comprar la PlayStation 3 sin ayuda de mamá.

Con Annabeth llevamos ocho años juntos y, aunque aún no lo hemos hablado, sé que ella está pensando en que es hora que nos casemos. Nunca me puse a pensar seriamente en casarme, principalmente porque no pensé llegar vivo a la edad legal para poder hacerlo. Pero, no lo sé. Es Annabeth, soy yo, hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos y hemos pasado tantas cosas que ya ni recuerdo cómo era estar sin ella.

Rachel me mira con esa cara de eres-un-idiota cuando se lo comento.

— Percy, no debes casarte con una persona porque _no recuerdas cómo estar sin ella_.

— No quise decirlo así, tú me entiendes.

Ella suspira.

— Lamentablemente sí. Mejor de lo que tú mismo lo haces, por cierto.

Estamos en el piso de su cuarto y ella está pintando con aerosol un cartel para salvar alguna causa perdida, seguramente. Está llevando esta cosa de las visiones bastante bien, aunque según Chiron si ella quisiera ya podría retirarse. Servir toda tu vida a un grupo de niños hiperactivos no debe ser nada agradable.

La última Oráculo quedó momificada, por ejemplo.

— Rachel, voy a sal… _Oh_. Hola, Percy.

Si hay alguien que no esperaba encontrarme en lo de Rachel… ese era Nico. Y, por la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, el tampoco esperaba verme.

(y, por la sonrisa maléfica disfrazada de gesto inocente que tiene Rachel, esto lo tenía planeado desde hace rato)

— Uh, hola. Nico. Err… creí que estabas en el Inframundo.

— Sí… no. Estoy viviendo con Rachel desde hace, mmm… ¿dos semanas?

— Tres — dice Rachel, sin despegar su mirada del cartel —. Se está quedando hasta que encuentre empleo y pueda alquilar algo.

— Ah.

— Sí — dice Nico, jugueteando con el borde de su camiseta —, Bianca se me apareció mientras dormía y me dijo que no podía pasarme mi vida entre muertos.

— Mmm... suena razonable.

— Ajá.

Rachel pone los ojos en blanco y Nico se balancea en el umbral de la puerta. Siento que me tendieron una trampa.

Antes de que Rachel lo sugiera, se lo pregunto a Nico.

— ¿Quieres venir a vivir conmigo? — él me mira sorprendido — Es decir, debe ser mejor que vivir con la familia de Rachel — digo, esquivando un pincel que me arroja mi amiga —. Además, mi departamento es grande y si consigues trabajo puedes ayudarme a pagar la renta, en vez de irte a otro lugar.

Nico me sonríe y, ¿será normal sentir algo raro en el pecho? Con mi suerte, quizás me está por dar un paro.

— Me encantaría.

***

Tengo todo lo que alguna vez podría haber querido. Familia, amigos, un trabajo que me gusta, una novia linda, un buen departamento. Entonces… ¿por qué me siento tan vacío?

***

— Sí, lo soy.

Nico me mira con una expresión que dice claramente ‘no te creo’.

— A mi puedes decirme la verdad.

— ¿Por qué te mentiría? Nico, en serio, soy muy feliz.

Él pone los ojos en blanco y se acuesta encima mío. No quiero decirle que esto es raro porque, bueno, es _Nico_ y seguramente lo sabe pero no le importa.

— ¿Hace cuanto que no le cortas la cabeza a un monstruo?

— Uh… ¿dos años?

Él apoya sus codos en mi pecho y recarga su cabeza sobre sus manos. Quizás debería dolerme pero, bueno, invulnerabilidad y todo eso.

— ¿Y no extrañas ver sus caras de sorpresa cuando los mandas una temporada al Inframundo?

— Nico, mi vida es mucho más sencilla desde que me ‘retiré’.

— En el Campamento te necesitamos.

— Tú eres un gran líder, lo haces bien sin mí.

— No me respondiste.

— Claro que lo hice.

Nico bufa, para luego levantarse de encima mío e irse desnudando camino al baño.

— Sólo pregúntate si eres feliz o _crees_ que deberías ser feliz — dice Nico, para detenerse un segundo en el umbral de la puerta, la ropa interior a medio sacar —. Oh, y, ¿quieres tomar un maño?

La insinuación (que, siendo realistas, en realidad no lo es) algo así como que me vuela la tapa de los sesos.

***

Estoy a punto de acostarme con Annabeth cuando suena el teléfono de casa. Por la mirada que me da, entiendo que va a matarme lentamente si llego a atender.

Pero el teléfono sigue sonando y tengo un mal presentimiento.

— Lo siento… — digo, dándole un beso en la frente y esquivando la patada que me lanza — ¿Hola?

— _¡Percy!_ — la voz de Nico suena agitada.

— ¿Nico? ¿Estás bi…?

— _¡Era una emboscada! ¡Son un montón de empusas! ¡Logré meterme dentro de un teléfono público pero estoy herido y…!_

La comunicación se corta y creo que estoy a punto de morirme.

 

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Rayos, le tendieron una emboscada a Nico. Ann, _tengo_ que ir a ayudarlo.

Hay en algo triste en la mirada de Annabeth pero no entiendo por qué. Es decir, si estuviera alarmada o enojada lo entendería, pero… 

Ella suspira.

— ¿Qué estás esperando? _Nico_ te necesita.

Creo que nunca me vestí tan rápido en mi vida.

***

Cuando me bajo de Blackjack, Nico tiene un brazo ensangrentado y se defiende como puede de tres empusas que lo acorralan contra la pared de un viejo almacén abandonado.

Es extraño sentir el peso de Riptide en mis manos después de tanto tiempo, pero supongo que hay cosas que no se olvidan porque en menos de lo que la Oráculo te da una predicción deprimente ya he cortado al medio a las tres empusas, que no me esperaban por ahí.

— ¡Percy!

Nico me mira con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y yo siento la adrenalina correr por mis venas cuando una decena de empusas se acercan a nosotros.

— ¿Cinco y cinco? — pregunta Nico.

Yo niego.

— Ocho y dos. Al parecer, tres son demasiado para ti.

Nico bufa, poniendo los ojos en blancos y, _mierda_ , si que extrañaba hacer picadillo de monstruo.

***

Cuando llegamos al departamento Annabeth se ha ido y creo que es mejor, porque no creo que le hubiese gustado verme besando a Nico como si no hubiese mañana.

— ¿Ahora vas a admitirlo? — pregunta Nico, quitándose la camisa ensangrentada que lleva puesta.

— ¿Qué?

Él bufa y me da otro beso, desabrochándome el cinturón.

— Tu estúpido cuento de hadas. No eres feliz así.

A mi generalmente me cuesta pensar con claridad, pero tener la mano de Nico dentro de mis pantalones hace que pensar en una mentira sea imposible.

— Mi vida es aburrida. Extraño el Campamento, matar monstruos y que los dioses me acosen — digo, entre besos, mientras nos dirigimos al baño —. ¿Feliz?

Nico me muerde la boca.

— Eso depende. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

No estoy seguro si habla de _ahora ahora_ o de _a partir de ahora_ , pero estoy seguro de que ambas respuestas van a gustarle.

***

Llegar al Campamento fue una de las cosas más peligrosas que he hecho desde que vencimos a Kronos. Al parecer, todos los monstruos que no me habían atacado en años decidieron que ya era hora de hacerlo y, menos mal que soy invulnerable, porque sino tendría un nuevo par de cicatrices en el cuerpo.

La Cabaña 3 está como la dejé hace cuatro años, sólo que con cuatro hermanitos nuevos para mi. Ellos me miran sorprendidos y el mayor casi me hacen una reverencia cuando entro. Uh, me pregunto que les habrán dicho sobre mi.

— Dick, Jason, Tim y Damian — me los presenta Nico —. Y él, como sabrán, es Percy.

— ¿Tú derrotaste a Kronos?

— Mmm… algo así.

— ¿Por qué no regresaste nunca al Campamento?

— Bueno…

— ¿Te estás tirando a Nico? — cuando Jason hace esa pregunta casi pateo a Nico.

— Bien, suficiente. Ustedes tienen entrenamiento y Percy necesita volver a acostumbrarse al lugar.

Los cuatro muchachos salen cuchicheando entre ellos.

— Son… interesantes — digo. Nico ríe.

— Jason suele molestar a Tim, que es algo serio y vive peleándose con Damian. Generalmente, Dick puede controlarlos. _Generalmente_.

Está todo bien con mis nuevos hermanos, pero creo que prefiero besar a Nico a seguir hablando de ellos.

***

Me han echado del trabajo por faltar casi un mes; he suspendido dos materias en la Universidad; Annabeth y yo terminamos (con ella tirándome todo el mobiliario de su casa por la cabeza); no puedo salir del Campamento Mestizo sin que un monstruo se me tire encima. Oh, y los dioses me odian nuevamente.

Pero, hey, esta es mi vida y me gusta como está.


End file.
